Senran Kagura: Gessen's old memories
by MegurineLukaDesuChan
Summary: What will be revealed when the girls of Gessen's elite talk about their childhood when they all first met? (Starts with Yumis POV then goes to Murakumo then Yozakura then Shiki then to Minori then to all of them)


**Hey guys! Been a while huh? Yeah I'm just finishing up the next chapter of my DOA5 High school for the wealthy but , I have been playing Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus and Senran Kagura Estival Versus (Yes the japanese import) and I replayed Gessen's story in shinovi versus as Yumi and it hit me! I thought Well if they mention childhood , then why not write a fanfic about it? As you know , if you've played Shinovi Versus or watched the full Gessen Gameplay on youtube you'll know that;**

 **Yumi was self centered and thought she could do anything after learning a Secret Ninja Art**

 **Shiki had anger issues and argued with Murakumo & was harsh on Minori**

 **Murakumo would never take the paper bag off her head and feels angry with herself as she didn't say goodbye to Yomi**

 **Yozakura , was possibly just sad? She doesn't tell you much!**

 **& Minori just wanted to play and make everyone get along**

 **Yeah... Just like normal kids...But anywho the order each character appears will go in order of the character change screen in Shinovi/Estival versus and The end of it will possibly be when Murakumo gets taken away but meh. It WILL start in present time! So , here it goes. Hope you like and I haven't forgotten the fanfic as the chapter will be up soon! Sorry for any trouble I caused with it + this and that DOA5:HSFTW fanfic (Yeah I see it too FTW!) are the only things I have my mind on right now , then it will be the Tekken fic with Jina , then the finishing of the RE/DOA fic which will also be Re-edited for your reading pleasure!**

 **Enjoy the world of Senran Kagura**

 **Where Tits are life and Ass is hometown!**

 _ **Chapter 1: Yumi ; Granddaughter of the renegade**_

"Hmmm..." I thought to myself , normally I'd be training but I can't , I'm sick. A cold to be more precise. Yes me , the one who can eat soft serve Ice cream without getting a brain freeze , got ill , by having a cold. Now westerners would be thinking 'Oh it's just a cold , everyone gets it!' but in Japan; getting a cold is a pretty big thing. Our health isn't exactly too great but I , as a citizen , would say ; It's moderate. Actually this reminds me of a moment in my childhood , but with big changes. As such , in my childhood Shiki-san and Murakumo-san would be arguing over something so trivial and stupid , Yozakura would be mothering Minori while she played and I... I would just stand there , stressed out... over nothing. And also Ojii-sama would be here too and , by Ojii-sama I mean Kurokage , my grandfather Kurokage.

"Hey Muracchii , check it out. Yu-and-mi is deep in thought" whispered Shiki to Murakumo

"Hmm...What could she be thinking about" said Murakumo in her natural high pitched voice , I'm so glad & proud of her for overcoming her "I-Hate-My-Face" thing and wearing that mask all the time.

"Whaaa! Yumi-chan what are you thinking about?" Asked Minori with a question mark above her head and then "HELLO! YUMI-CHAN ARE YOU IN THERE?! OR ARE YOU FLYING ON A PEGASUS!?" Minori screamed in my ear nearly deafening me while she bopped me on the head multiple times

"Minori-san that's quite enough!" I said sternly then Yozakura burst in with at least 15 boxes of Kleenex tissues.

"Yozakura-san , have you been watching those ... heart warming romance movies again?" I asked not knowing what she watched on TV this time

"No!No! I still love you Noiz! Even if you are an anime and aren't real!" Yozakura cried on the table-No litterally , even Minori stopped playing when she heard the bang of Yozakuras head on the table

"Y-Yozakura-chan! What's wrong?" Screamed Minori , clear that she was worried

"Yozakoo" started Shiki in a scolding like tone "DRAMAtical Murder is not an anime for Kleenex! And No one likes Noiz anyway!"

"U-uhm" I started "I thought he was... okay... cute but okay. He just ... is ... uh ... well... I don't like any characters with piercings" I sighed , my failed attempt at cheering whatever Yozakura was crying about. He's not dead... is he? I always thought that Noiz character would look better without piercings... I tried to picture it... possibly ... Urgh God no! Actually... I take that back he looks great with piercings!

"Y-Yozakura-san... Haaah!... I know!... did...did he say something cute?" asked Murakumo questionably

"As long as I've got pain and Aboa I'm fine..." Murmured Yozakura as all of our pupils dialated except for Murakumos

"Y-Yozakoo... are you some secret masochist?" asked Shiki worriedly

"N-No Shiki-san it's what Noiz says to Aboa before he... You know" Said Murakumo

"OH THANK GOD! And wow , Noizy-Boy got to second or third base with Aboaba that quickly?" asked Shiki "What a player!"

"Gaaah!" screamed Yozakura before bursting into more tears

"Here Yozakura-san ; five more Kleenex boxes" I said exhaustedly

"T-Thank you Yumi , b-but what were you thinking about earlier?" she managed to say through tears

"childhood" I said

"Ooohhh , so when we first met each other?" asked Minori

"Ye-" I started before Minori cut me off

"You mean the time I thought Shiki-chan was a bitch?" asked Minori innocently "What?"

We all looked at her , pupils dialated and you could only just make out the black dots in our eyes

"Minoww! Did you just say , you used to think I was a bitch when we were younger" asked Shiki and Minori nodded her head in response "Well truth be told ...I kinda was... but Minoww! Don't ever say or think of that word again!" Shiki yelled like a scolding sister

"what word?" asked Minori playing dumb

"Hehe , good girl Minoww" said Shiki patting her head

"I-I'm going to go back to watching DRAMAtical Murder and cry with Murasaki on vid chat" said Yozakura quietly

"Wait..." I said "all I made out was , Cry , Murasaki and Vid Chat"

"What's going on Yozakoo?" asked Shiki

"urgh... Yeah bye!" Yozakura yelled running into her room

"But seriously though... Yu-and-Mi , you thought of your childhood?" Shiki asked me

"Yes...hmmm" I sighed

~3~3~3~

It was summer of 2007 when I was all alone at eight years old...

"My Mommy , My Daddy... they're ...they're..." I burst into tears at the sight of there bodies all mangled up , I couldn't believe my eyes...My parents were dead... They were dead...

"Mrs XXX , the funeral will be held on thursday... We...We are terribly sorry... Mrs XXX" said the male shinobi as I kept weeping

 _ **The day of the funeral**_

Thursday seemed ages away a few days ago...but today its their funeral.

As I stand there people come up to me and say how sorry they were for me and that they were great shinobi... Truth is... None of that will bring them back

"Actually ...do you know... how they died?" I asked one pair ,they just looked at each other then walked off. I don't understand! Why won't they tell me

"You want to know how your parents died?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around to see an old man ; scarred all over. This may have seemed a little strange... but... I wasn't scared of him... It was like... he had this... gentle aura around him... So I nodded

"Then I shall make you a shinobi" Said the man "From now on your Ninja name is Yumi. My name is Kurokage ; and you are my granddaughter"

I was shocked... This man... was my grandfather? I don't believe it... but something inside me ... made me think... no... know that he was my blood grandfather

"Okay... Ojii-sama , from this day forth I , Yumi , a soon to be high class shinobi give you my word that I will find the ones that did this to my parents!" I promised him

"Hm , Good and I will help you aswell... now , come my granddaughter , I will train you to the best of my abilities!" he told me sternly

"Yes Ojii-sama" I replied

 **Two years later...**

"Ojii-sama! Ojii-sama! look , look! I mastered my secret Ninja art! I can do anything now! I can go avenge my parents I can-" I was cut off by my grandfathers hand colliding with my cheek then he walked off...

Did I push it too far? Did I push myself to think I could do anything?

After that he stopped training me and put me on more basic things such as Traditional Japanese Dance , history , literature etc. You name it ; he did it! Truth be told I found some things enjoyable and interesting but I was never satisfied...

After 4 months , I couldn't take it so... I asked him

"Ojii-sama ,when can I start training again? I like the stuff we're doing now but ...But I never feel fulfilled that I've done something to improve!" I pretty much begged him to train me

"It can't be helped...Okay Yumi!I hope you are ready for a stricter level of training!" shouted my grandfather pointing his index finger towards me

"Yes ; I'm ready to do anything you tell me to Ojii-sama!" I shouted readily

who knew I could achieve so much but there was one thing I still needed... Someone to call... "friend"

that's when she came along...

 **Yawn! so much writing for one chapter! Jesus! I think my fingers are dead now! MMeh but anywho thanks for reading! Next chapter will be in Murakumos POV then the obe after that will be Yozakuras then the one after that will be in Shikis POV & yeh you pretty much get the picture , but the final chapter will be in YMYSM POV (Basically all of their POVs) Okay Bye now! see ya around!**


End file.
